Cross
by Cassii-x
Summary: Mis pocos años de humano, los recuerdos de la gran cruz y lo que fuí después de esa noche. Parte de mi vida antes de formar la familia Cullen.


_Aquí traigo un One Shot que tenia deseos de hacer desde hace tiempo, algo me deja desconforme, pero de igual modo era un fic que me gusta, de Carlisle en sus años de humano._

_**Carlisle Cullen no es de mi autoría, el personaje pertenece a Estephanie Meyer.**  
_

* * *

_**Cross.**_

Nada estaba dispuesto a ocurrir, ni en mis sueños o pesadillas pude imaginar siquiera todo lo que viviría.

Nací a mediados del siglo XVI, presuntamente en el año 1640, en estos tiempos los años no eran llevados con precisión, al menos no por la gente normal. Mi madre falleció en mi alumbramiento, por lo que fui criado bajo la tutoría aprensiva y estricta de mi padre, un pastor anglicano fiel a sus creencias y a su iglesia, desde que fui un niño y hasta mis 23 años mortales sentí que mi pensar no era como el de mi padre por más que él tratase de convencerme de seguir su ideología, pero no era lo mío, yo estaba atraído por las ciencias, Pero mi padre siempre veía en esto una "blasfemia" dudar de Dios no se estaba permitido y sabía muy bien que aun tratándose de su hijo, si él creyera que yo era un profano y blasfemo, no dudaría un instante en mandarme a la horca… _"a hacerle compañía a los impuros"._

Yo creía en el dios de mi padre y sus seguidores, pero a veces mis dudas me hacían querer averiguar y preguntar, todas y cada una de las preguntas que realicé fueron respondidas por bofetadas, hasta que poco a poco fui callando, leyendo en secreto los ensayos y libros que hombres de ciencia escribían, hombres que al igual que yo eran apasionados por una creencia diferente, seguía aunque fuese a escondidas, mantenía muy oculto mi interés y trataba de seguir sus palabras tal como mi padre quería, pero la duda crecía.

Recuerdo que una tarde de mis 12 años vi a papá trabajar en el tallado de una gran cruz de madera oscura, elegante y hermosa, él la llevaría para que adornara la vicaría en la que predicaba tan fervientemente, Una de las cosas que le envidiaba era aquella determinación y fe devota en lo que amaba, Nunca en mi breve vida mortal me parecí un centímetro a él, o puede que sí, fui un ardiente enamorado de lo que creía, las ciencias.

Los años pasaron y cada día que transcurría mi padre me hacía sentir que no era el hijo que él deseaba, yo no iba por la vida acusando de blasfemias y brujería a las personas que no pensaban como él, y eso muchas veces fue sinónimo de peleas entre los dos, de que me gritara que no era un buen hijo ¿acaso no podía simplemente conformarse con hacerme ver como gente moría bajo el poder de su palabra? Reproches… Solo reproches recibía de él, pero, no le culpé, ni lo haré, cada fibra de mi cuerpo le respetaba y lo amaba, entendía y creo que muchas veces traté de ponerme en su lugar, aunque él no entendiese que la violencia y la muerte no eran parte de mi, era mi padre y le respetaba más de lo que él podría creer.

Los años siguieron pasando entre los ahorcamientos, quemas y persecuciones a los "infieles", entre ellos estoy más que consciente que la mayoría de los asesinados eran inocentes, el no encontrar vampiros para mi padre significó en estos últimos años grandes frustraciones, los creyentes temían hablar, decir lo que creían, mi padre los tildaría de infieles y no lo aguantaría… Una tarde llegué a mi padre informándole que había localizado un aquelarre de vampiros bajo el alcantarillado de la ciudad, ante lo que éste ferviente pastor se sobresaltó y no dudó en reunir hombres para que esta misma noche saliésemos en su persecución, poniéndome a mí a la cabeza, le vi orgulloso y ante esto no fue mucho lo que pude hacer, pero… ese fue el error. Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde vi emerger siluetas al atardecer, Un hombre desgarbado y viejo se apresuró a alertar a sus compañeros en latín, todos salieron corriendo tras el aquelarre que huía ante la amenaza, pero este viejo vampiro dudó varias veces revolviéndose… sus ojos oscuros, intensos parecían escudriñarte las entrañas, atemorizaba encontrar aquellos ojos mirándote como si tuviese sed y descubrí muy tarde que era aquello por lo que sentía que veía a través de mi… Su sed. Se abalanzó sobre nuestro grupo sin dudar y me atacó, pese a que le encaré no fui suficiente, jamás creí que tuviese tanta fuerza, el contacto de su helada piel me sacaron de cavilaciones y en ese momento solo sentí un agudo dolor proveniente de mi hombro, le sentí succionar con rudeza, saciaba su sed sin recato en mi cuerpo y un agudo ardor comenzó a inundarme, terminé tirado en el suelo, desangrándome mientras este vampiro acababa con la vida de dos personas más, -_¿por qué yo seguía vivo entonces?-_ Sintiendo arder mi cuerpo me arrastré por la calle mientras era abandonado por la turba furiosa de gente. Mis instintos de supervivencia se hicieron presente y solo pensaba en esconderme ¿qué pensaría mi padre si llegaran a él diciéndole que eh sido mordido por un vampiro? Me dolió la respuesta que desde hace mucho sabía, sin importar nada, la pureza del humano debía perdurar y los impuros morirían. Llegué a un sótano fuera de aquel callejón y me escondí, dentro de este lugar habían patatas podridas, mal olientes, pero era suficiente para mi, para salvaguardar la vida que me quedaba, pero el dolor no amainaba, me quemaba las entrañas, dolía, sentía la agonía secarme las venas, me quedé quieto, escondido y en silencio por tres eternos días, días en que temí por mi, muchas veces la gente iba y venía de este sótano, que diría mi padre, alguien ya debía haberle ido con la noticia.

Pasados los tres días largos y dolorosos, desperté con plena conciencia de que algo en mi había cambiado, tenía un oído super desarrollado, podía percibir aromas realzados, veía hasta la más ínfima pelusa de polvo, pero esto ya me estaba matando, el aroma putrefacto de las patatas me desquiciaba, así que salí de ese lugar, caminé por los callejones en silencio consiente de que ya no era humano, robé ropa seca de un tendedero pidiendo perdón en mi fuero interno y me cambié.

Caminé sin rumbo dejando atrás mi padre y el mundo que hasta entonces conocía, pero nada era igual, mi mente ahora más vivaz sopesaba mil opciones, entre ellas el suicidio, así tal cual en ese mismo momento, hice demasiadas cosas para tratar de arrebatarme la vida, pero no lo logré, mi piel era muy dura, y ni aun que cayese se un precipicio moría, nada surtía efecto.

Después de todo aquello y tras darme cuenta de que no podía desaparecer, decidí irme de Londres y empezar una nueva vida, nadé hasta Francia tras darme cuenta en un nuevo intento de suicidio que no importaba si respiraba, no era esencial para mí, llegué a Paris y ahí estudie un tiempo, años más tarde me dirigí a Italia donde estudie en la noche ciencias y Artes y gracias a la medicina encontré mi método de redención y que gusto sentí cuando eso ocurrió, era mi pasión desde antes de ser transformado y lo acepté ahora gustoso ya varios años después.

En una de mis caminatas por Volterra-Italia, durante el crepúsculo me adentré por un callejón que no conocía y me encontré, o más bien ellos me encontraron, eran tres personas o eso creía yo, pero me di cuenta de que su corazón no latía y su olor era similar, tan similar que reconocía su raza, eran vampiros y estaban frente a mi, uno de ellos entonces se encaminó hacia mi y me saludó cortésmente.

**-Buenas noches extraño.**

**-Buenas noches, señores. **–respondí tranquilo y mostrando mi respeto.

**-Veo que has sido transformado recientemente** – no sé ni bien como lo supo, debía ser la experiencia.

**-No se si tan recientemente, pero si hace unos cuantos años.**

**-Soy Aro** – se presentó- **Ellos son Cayo y Marco** – los señaló con sus largas y delgadas manos.

**-Mi nombre es… Carlisle.**

En ese momento aquel vampiro ancestral se acercó aún más a mí y estiró su mano, supe que debía darle la mía y por un momento los ojos de Aro se quedaron quietos.

**-Oh ya veo, has pasados por las de Caín, lastima para ti que no supieras antes como se puede acabar con un vampiro -** dijo en tono semi-burlón, yo solo me reí de medio lado** - eres interesante, Carlisle… acompáñanos. **

Cayo y Marco se adelantaron, ingresando por otro callejón, mientras que con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa Aro me guió con él. Les seguí y me llevaron bajo tierra, a unas catacumbas de elegantes revestimientos y preciosas puertas separaban los salones, me llevaron a una sala aún más elegante y me quedé mirando los tronos que en ese lugar había. Ellos comenzaron a narrarme todo lo que habían hecho durante estos siglos, Se denominaban Volturi, ellos imponían el orden y preservaban la existencia de los vampiros, salvando a algunos y matando a quienes les desobedecían y ponían en peligro su existencia, supe desde ese primer momento, que pasaría una cómoda estadía en este lugar, así como con el tiempo descubriría que en mi eterna existencia necesitaría quizá conformar mi propio clan, pero aquello sería para después.


End file.
